Jenny Stone: Into the Night
by Secret Slayer
Summary: Sometime during Angel Season Five... Jenny Stone is a seventeen year old girl, who's life just seems to go from bad to worse... until one night she's resuced by a stranger called Spike, and a whole new life is revealed... O.C/Spike... P.O.V
1. My Knight in Not So Shiny Armour

**AN: **I have a new, and very different story, for you all... I just had to write this, and I've practically got the whole story planned out in my head, so now all I have to do is write those ideas down... this will be part of a series, I think... that follows the journey of a teenager with a weird life who becomes a woman with an amazing future... Also, this is the first non Spufffy story I have written... I hope you like this, because I would love to turn this into a series... Please Review!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel things.... but I own Jenny!**

**Summary:** Sometime during Angel Season Five... Jenny Stone is a seventeen year old girl, who's life just seems to go from bad to worse... until one night she's resuced by a stranger called Spike, and a whole new life is revealed... O.C/Spike... P.O.V... this is also a BTVS/ AtS cross over, so all characters will be involved!

**Jenny Stone: Into the Night**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter One**

**My Knight in Not-So-Shiny-Armour**

I flew into the alley wall with a bruising force. My back immediately felt stiff as I slid to the floor, the rough surface of the brick wall grazing my back, even through the fabric of my shirt. I groaned without thinking, closing my eyes helplessly. I knew any second that the final blow would come and then it would all be over.

Whatever _over_ meant, because honestly the whole death thing was beyond me.

However, as the long intolerable seconds ticked by, the blow never came. Or maybe it had, and now I was dead. Either way, I hadn't felt anything other than the all ready forming bruises from earlier.

"You really shouldn't be out here," came a male voice.

Before I could even open my eyes, a cold hand wrapped around my arm, and when I say cold, I mean freezing. Whoever was pulling me to my feet seriously needed to find some gloves. The tips of his fingers were like little ice crystals, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Not safe to walk alone," he continued in a British voice, which was nice to hear as I was British and hadn't heard a familiar accent in a while.

His hand moved from my arm as I now stood firmly on two feet. I risked opening my eyes, though frankly, I would have been quite happy to slip into unconsciousness and wake up when everything was a little less painful.

"Thanks," I said, though there was no chance he could have heard, the whole ordeal had shaken me more than I thought.

"No problem," he answered.

I looked up with wide eyes. Wow, this man had super hearing.

It was then I saw him for the first time. He was... amazing. Completely too old for me, but still, he was something else. The brightest of blue was staring at me, one scarred eyebrow perfectly arched whilst the other sat lazily over his eye. His lips were curved in the smallest smirk that made me... oh god, I was blushing!

"You OK, luv?"

I looked away before I turned a deeper shade of crimson, and shook my head shyly. I almost died, broke every bone in my body, and probably have internal bleeding and yet, I was more worried about blushing in front of the hottie who just saved my life.

"Yeah," I sighed, sagging my shoulders a little.

My life really did suck.

"You should go home," he said after a short silence.

"Oh sure," I scoffed, which probably wasn't the most flattering noise. "I'd rather be attacked by that _thing _again."

He shifted on his feet, one of his hands digging deep into his long, leather coat pocket. He revealed a packet of cigarettes and a silver lighter. I watched with fascination.

He opened the packet fluidly, pulling out one cigarette like he'd been doing it for centuries. He wasn't even watching what he was doing, he was too busy watching me – trying to figure me out, I suppose. He brought the thin white stick to his lips and suddenly there was a bright amber flame in the darkness of the alley. He put the lighter to his cigarette and it burned dimly. Before I could blink, the cigarette packet and lighter had disappeared back into the depths of his pocket.

"So what's ya name?" he asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"My name?" I echoed dumbly. I internally slapped myself, before answering, "Jenny."

He nodded, "Spike."

I frowned, "Huh? Where?"

He sighed, throwing the stub of his cigarette to the ground, "I'm Spike."

I blushed again, but I didn't think he could see in the shadows of the alley. Although, if his sight was as good as his hearing, then I was in bother.

Another silence fell through the alley, the sound of traffic filling the air around. It was in this silence the events of a few minutes ago began to filter back into my memory.

I was running away. Getting as far away from home – from my parents - as possible. I hadn't meant to come to the bad part of town, but my feet seemed to do all the thinking. Before I knew it, the burning ache in my limbs was too much and I needed a rest. So I had leant against the wall in the alley. And then there was that _thing_. Bright yellow eyes, deep ridges on the face and I'm sure it had fangs. I'd frozen from shock, like a deer caught in the headlights, and that's when it grabbed me by the neck, hurtling me into the wall. It mentioned something about the necklace around my neck, but I was in too much pain to hear.

And then I was rescued. By Spike. My knight in not-quite-so-shining armour.

"Why cant you go home?" Spike asked.

His questions were blunt and he sounded a little awkward, like he wasn't used to being sensitive to people.

It was weird how I found myself able to open up to a complete stranger.

"My parents," I sighed, looking up at him, "They're not the greatest."

He nodded again, still looking at me – still trying to figure me out. I was surprised when his hand suddenly lifted and he cupped my chin, turning my head ever so slightly towards him. He frowned at me.

"That from the vamp or your parents?"

He was looking at the severe black eye I had and probably the split lip. I ran a tongue over my injured lip instinctively and pulled myself away from his hold. I avoided the question.

"What's a vamp?" I asked.

"Vampire. The thing that attacked you," he answered in a bored tone, "Who was it? Ya mum or ya dad?"

I sighed heavily. He obviously wasn't going to let this go, and I had no other option but to answer.

"This," I said, tracing a finger over my eye, "Was my dad. This," I said, pointing at my lip, "Was my mum."

I could see something going on behind those eyes of his, but before I could work out what that something was, his eyes landed on my neck.

"Whats that?"

"My necklace?" I questioned, "Something I've had since I was baby. That, um, vampire thing said something about it."

He was about to say something when the sound of a car engine suddenly came roaring into the alley. I gasped as the glaring headlights flooded the darkness. Barely in time, I took a step back as the bright red sports car skidded to a stop just centimetres from us.

The headlights dimmed.

I watched with curious eyes as the car door remained shut, but the deeply tinted window glided down. I squinted, waiting to see the idiot driver who almost got me killed for the second time that night. I was very disappointed when a face never appeared.

"Get in the car," came a deep American voice.

Before I knew what was happening, Spike had a hand on my back and was ushering me towards the car. He opened the door for me, standing and waiting for me to get in. I was told from a young age never to trust a stranger, especially if they wanted you to get in their car, but he just saved my life – and I was bored of following the rules.

**To Be Continued... **

**AN: **Chapter one of my new story.... I hope you liked... I have so many ideas for stories at the moment that I just have to get them written down... I will update No Matter What over the weekend, and my others as soon as possible... I love to write, and I love it when you review!

thanks x


	2. Wait Until Morning

**AN: **Yay! Chapter two! I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading! And don't forget my character's British, so she uses the same language that Spike does... Plus, shout out to my new muse (and best friend) She knows who she is! Also, I have changed the title because I am taking this story in a slightly different direction after watching Twilight the other day...

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel things.... but I own Jenny!**

**Jenny Stone: Into the Night**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Two**

**Wait Until Tomorrow**

I sat back in the car with a sigh of relief. My body silently thanked me, the soft surface of the leather seats easing the ache in my limbs. I breathed in the smell of the car – leather interior, and a pine fresh smell. I closed my eyes tiredly. Between getting attacked by a vampire – which I was still trying to wrap my head around – and running away from home, I was extremely tired.

Not that I was given much time to relax.

Suddenly, before I even realised Spike was in the car, we accelerated out of the alley. And we were moving fast. My stomach fluttered as the car made an almighty roar. I gripped to the seat, my knuckles turning white.

"Fasten your seatbelt," came the driver's voice.

I did as I was told, my shaky hands grabbing the belt and clicking it into position. Spike was sitting beside me, glancing behind his shoulder. My eyes widened like saucers. Someone must have been chasing us.

"No time for big introductions," the driver said, "But I'm Angel."

He violently turned the steering wheel, and we skidded around the corner of a street, a loud screech piercing the night. I shut my eyes, my heart pounding wildly in my chest, and gripped to the seat like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell's going on?" Spike asked, he sounded as confused as I felt – though I doubt he was anywhere near as scared.

"She's the one we've been looking for," Angel answered.

I opened my eyes. What did he mean?

The car made a sharp swerve. I yelped, closing my eyes again. I heard the sound of cars and motorbikes roaring behind us, but I couldn't make myself see who it was that was after us – or me, apparently.

"You OK, luv?"

Amidst the searing panic and fear that consumed me, I found the power to glare at Spike.

"What the bloody hell do you think?" I snapped.

He chuckled. Apparently my blinding terror was funny. If I wasn't holding onto the car seat for dear life, I probably would have hit him. And I think he caught the flare in my eye, because his smirk softened slightly into a smile.

"You'll be fine, luv," he assured me, his focus returning to what was behind us. "Stuff like this happens all the time," he continued, whilst we turned yet another sharp bend.

"We're nearly there," Angel yelled over his shoulder.

The car shook violently as we hit a curb. I was thrown to the left, my head crashing into the window with a sickening thud. I felt the pain for about a minute, then everything went blurry.

I slipped into unconsciousness shortly after. For how long? I'm not sure, but it was long enough that when I eventually woke up, everything had gone still and quiet.

I slowly opened my eyes, knowing that any sudden movements would only increase the intense pain in my head.

The world still seemed a little blurry and fuzzy around the edges, but I could just about make out that I was still in the car, which now seemed to be parked in some sort of underground parking lot. I rolled my head to the side, trying to work out the kink in my neck, and saw Spike sitting beside me. Angel wasn't in the car.

"I-Is it over?" I asked shakily.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, pet, it's over."

He opened the car door, stepped out, then opened mine. I squinted in the dim lighting.

The smell of fuel suddenly filled the car, and there was a cold breeze too. I looked out of the car cautiously. We were in an underground car park, with equally expensive cars lined against the walls. Spike was still standing by the car, holding the door open, and waiting patiently for me to get out. I took in a deep breath and slid across the leather seat, my entire body shaking and trembling.

"We should get her checked over," Angel said to Spike, seeming to appear from nowhere, watching me as I barely managed to stand. "And we should tell her why she's here."

Yeah, that would be a good idea. Though, the thought did worry me slightly. Why _were_ they looking for me?

"W-What's going on?" I asked. I looked between the two men, suddenly feeling very small and the slightest bit intimidated, "Who are you people?"

They shared a look, before Angel approached me, resting a hand on my shoulder. He bent down to my level a little more, and looked me in the eyes.

"You can trust us Jenny," he said.

His voice was convincing, and I allowed him to lead me away from the car. I just wished I knew who exactly _us _was, and what the heck that had to do with me.

We came to an elevator, and with Angel's heavy hand still on my shoulder, the three of us entered. It was a big elevator – big enough for at least five more – and was shiny, like the ones you get in expensive office blocks. I watched in a daze as the red numbers changed as we ascended the floor levels.

There was a cheery _ting _noise as we reached level five.

The doors glided open, both behind and in front, and we stepped out into a big lobby area. There were people everywhere, all dressed in expensive suits and holding brief cases.

We approached a desk where a cheery blonde woman was typing on her computer.

"Harmony," Angel said.

She looked up at him with a beaming smile, "Yeah boss?"

"I need you to call Fred. Tell her we found the girl and that she needs to be checked over."

Harmony nodded, picked up the phone and began a cheery conversation with Fred – who apparently was a woman.

After another trip in the elevator, we reached floor twelve. It was greatly different from floor five.

I was surrounded by white walls and bleeping machines. People in cloaks were doing weird and wonderful things with chemicals and computers. I had never seen a place like it. Before I knew it, I was being lead up another small staircase, and into an office. In the office a pretty young woman appeared to be waiting for us.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand. "I'm Fred."

I shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Jenny."

She smiled back, but then frowned at me.

"That's a nasty black eye you got there. Was that from the attack?"

"No," Spike answered for me, "There was a little home incident before we met."

"Oh," Fred simply said, pursing her lips in thought, "Well, lets get something on it."

She left the office, and then it was just me, Spike and Angel again. It was awkwardly silent.

"I have to go," Angel suddenly announced, "I've got a meeting."

"Right," Spike sighed. "Guess I should go to."

"No!" I protested without thinking. "Please don't go."

Spike was just as surprised as I was, but I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving me alone with a stranger – not that he was much different, but he had saved my life. I felt safe around him.

"I'll stay," he said, "But only for a bit."

I sighed with relief. Angel nodded, whispered something to Spike and left just as Fred came back in. She had an ice pack and some pills in her hand.

"Here you go," she said, passing me the pills, "This will help the pain."

I swallowed the pills with ease, willing them to work as fast as possible. In all the excitement of the car chase- including being knocked unconscious - I had been distracted from the aches and pains all over my body, but now they were coming back.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled and placed the ice pack over my eye. I winced.

"So, Jenny, how old are you?"she questioned, tactfully trying to improve the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Seventeen," I answered. "Nearly eighteen."

Spike pulled a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. He was watching me again. His icy blue eyes were travelling over me – analysing me. I blushed under his stare.

"Why was I brought here? And why is everybody looking for me?" I asked, trying to distract people from my blushing cheeks.

Fred frowned, her pretty face scrunching up in thought.

"They haven't told you?"

It was my turn to frown. All this mystery was beginning to become a little bit too much.

"Told me what?"

Fred was about to speak, but Spike interrupted her.

"Maybe you should wait until the mornin' luv," he said softly, "When you've had a bit of sleep and all that."

I didn't like the idea, but I agreed anyway.

After taking a couple more pills, having a nice hot drink of chocolate and being shown to my new room, I went to bed. Sleep was very much needed.

Tomorrow things will be explained, but for now, I'd just have to worry about what exactly _needed _to be explained.

**To Be Continued... **

**AN: **OK, so there was the next chapter... I really hoped you liked it and sorry for the huge delay... I'm not doing much at school at the moment so hopefully I will have more time to update... Also, I've made Jenny older than she was going to be because I want to take this story somewhere a bit different than I planned... I hope you enjoy what's to come and please review!

thanks x


End file.
